What next?
by Delena-95
Summary: What happens after sunnydale collapses? what would happen if buffy & the gang went and stayed with Angel throughout season 5? how would buffy react to spike and vise versa?
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?" Dawn asked

As the others chatter around her, Buffy stared straight ahead at the hole formerly known as Sunnydale. She smiled.

"Well, considering all that's happened our best course of action should be to find a hospital and shelter" Giles stated in his matter-of-fact watcher voice.

All Buffy could think of was to head to Angel in LA.

2hours and many arguments and driver changes later...

"We're here" Xander yelled, not quite as happy as he should be considering he had done most of the driving.

"Finally" willow grumbled "I'm hungry! I hope Angel still has some food"

The whole journey Buffy had been silent. The gang had all thought she was asleep and she was happy to pretend. But, truth be told she was panicking more and more the closer to their destination they got. She wasn't sure why, *well that's a lie isn't it. You know very well why. Spike.* that annoying inner voice that strangely sounded a lot like the peroxide blond vamp her heart ached for.

"Buffy?" Xander called as he approached her. "Come on Buffster wakie wakie!! Time to go and get some proper sleep in a proper bed"

"I'm up, I'm up!! Don't touch me. You're covered in blood." she grumbled as she got out of her seat and head towards the exit of the bus. "Hey Xand" she called over to him as she turned back to face him, "where's Dawn?"

"The moment the bus stopped and we went in she shot straight up the stairs and into the first room she came to, which you'll be pleased to know was the room of a teenage boy. Boy, I bet Spike's dust rumbling at that thought. Dawn in a boy's room! He'd have a fit."

At the mention of Spike Buffy flinched and decided to change the topic from her ex-lover back to her sister.

"Dawn's in a boys room?! Alone?! And you guys let her."

"Well it's not our fault. The first chance she got she was up those stairs and into a room. Angels trying to get her out as we speak. I mean what has got her so caught up she burst into tears."

"Spike" was all Buffy could give as a response.

"Spike? nah. I mean I know they used to be real close an' all but lately she barely said two words to him, let alone be friendly towards him. And I thought I was bad"

But Buffy was already inside and up the stairs before he was finished.

In the hotel...

"Buffy. Thank god." he said, relief evident in his voice. "Dawn your sisters here. Please come out"

"Dawnie? Look, I know your upset but please, just let me in" Buffy pleaded through the wooden door of the hotel room"

In reply all she got was more crying and a muffled cry of "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL"

She sighed in despair.

"Xander's right, Spike would throw a fit at this. Angel? Is someone in there with her?"

"What? Oh yeah, Connor." At her confused expression he explained "My son. It's complicated but last year Darla was brought back. We sort of had a thing one night and thus Connor was born."

"So the only person in there with my crying sister is a baby?"

"Well, no not quite. See after Connor was born we were being hunted by many different gangs all looking to take the 'miracle child' so we—

But Buffy cut him off "Cliff notes please"

"Right sorry. Uhh he was kidnapped but an old enemy of mine and taken to a hell dimension. I'm not sure what happened but he was gone 18 days our time which was 18 years his."

"MY _SIXTEEN_ YEAR OLD SISTER IS IN THERE WITH YOUR _EIGHTEEN_ YEAR OLD SON!!!!" Buffy yelled. She could not believe Angel could be so irresponsible.

"He's a good kid Buffy. He wouldn't take advantage."

"You know if spike were here this door would already be down and your song would have a very black eye"

"Hey that reminds me, where is captain peroxide?" on her expression he smiled with glee and added "he's not here is he. I hate to say I told you so but I told u so"

"Angel! Zip it!" Cordelia scolded as she walked up the stairs to join them "Wesley and Giles want to see you downstairs. Its fine I'll stay up here with Buffy and try to get dawn out. Go!"

Angel gave up trying to fight her orders a long time ago and just did as he was told, leaving the girls to talk.

"She'll be fine Buffy, don't worry." Cordy said once Angel was gone. "Connor will take care of her. Let's just give her some time, yeah? Come on, we'll go to my room and talk"

Once there it didn't take Buffy long to realise that the rest of the gang, probably willow, had filled her on her and spikes relationship. Buffy just burst into tears.

After a long discussion with Cordy about spike and her feelings, Buffy made the biggest confession of her life. She told Cordelia Chase she loved spike and that in a way she always had done.

On the other side of the door Angel approached to check on Cordy and Buffy when he heard Buffy's confession

"I loved him Cordy! I really loved him. And when I finally told him he was dying and wouldn't believe me.


	2. sorry

Hi

Really sorry for not updating. I've just started my GCSEs this yr and I am SO busy. Plus my spell checkers and editors are busy as well and haven't had time to check the story yet. I have written the 2nd chapter but it needs checking. Will update as soon as possible.

Spuffy-95

Ps. not sure why it didn't come up on the 1st chapter but I don't own the show or characters. Only in my dreams.


	3. 2 months later

Disclaimer: Buffy doesn't belong to me *sob* all the credit to joss

So... it didn't take as long as I thought to get this checked. the next one will take longer cause of school work and the fact that i have major writers block. if you have any ideas on where this story should go, or any ideas to bring the rest of the cast into this it will be greatly appreciated.

___________________________________________________________

2 months later...

Buffy slowly walked around Wolfram & Hart. She still didn't like the idea of working in this place, but the idea that Angel owned it kind comforted her. It had been 2 months since spike had died. Dawn isn't talk to her, or anyone. she was angry and upset and taking out on everyone else, she even punched angel a few times for giving spike the amulet - which he took and walked away saying that if it helped he would let her – in fact the only person she was talking to was Connor. Buffy thought there was something there other than support but they both denied anything going on. Sometimes she thought she could actually hear spike frustrated about the idea of his nibblet being with 'peaches's' son. But then she would look and have to deal with the fact that it was just her imagination.

It was the end of their first full week in the wolfram and hart premises. It was hard getting used to everyone call angel 'Mr Angel'. She hadn't been sleeping right, not at all. Every night she was woken up by either Willow or Cordelia trying to calm her down. It was better when it was Cordelia. She knew the dream, the same dream every night.

_Buffy and Spike are the only ones left in the hellmouth. Spike is still glowing from the amulet, sending rays of light out into the hellmouth. The hellmouth is falling down around them. Buffy stands in front of him, staring, still holding her scythe. _

_  
"Go on, then." Spike tells her_

_  
"No. No, you've done enough. You could still—"she starts to say, pleading with him. _

_  
"No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." He cuts in _

_The walls continue to crumble around them. _

_  
Faith continues to plead with Buffy to leave but she just stands there._

_  
"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer." Spike, on faiths side in this, yells over the noise of the crumbling hellmouth._

"_Spike!" She yells back, worry evident in her voice. _

_  
"I mean it! I gotta do this." he says back holding his hand out to stop her. However instead of getting the message and backing off she takes the hand in her own, and the burst into flames._

"_I love you." Buffy says so softly it's hard to hear over the noise of the demolition._

_Spike, looking hopeful for just one second then crushes her heart by saying "No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." Another earthquake jolts Buffy away from him, forcing her to let go. "Now go" She does. She runs up the stairs and out to the ground floor of the crumbling high school. But, not before she hears him say "I wanna see how it ends."_

The scar on her hand still itched. A permanent remind of what she could have had, had she just swallowed her pride and told him how she truly felt sooner.

She had to talk to someone about how she felt. There was no way in hell she was going to talk to any of the guys about it. Dawn wouldn't even talk to her – she blamed her for giving the amulet to spike, while she blamed Angel for bringing the amulet to Sunnydale in the first place – let alone listen to her. Willow would get the 'why didn't you tell me sooner, this all my fault for being too wrapped up in my own world for noticing' face. NO. She couldn't deal with Willow's guilt as well as her own. That only left the rest of Angel's gang. And she didn't know half of them well enough to feel like she could pour her heart, or what was left of it, out to them. So the only person who knew what really happened down in the hellmouth was Cordy.

It was strange really, the only person she had told was Cordy and yet ever since that first night there Angel had been acting cold and distant, brooding ever chance he got, like he knew what had happened down there. She grilled Cordy on it but she didn't know what she was talking about.

As Buffy entered Angel's office she was greeted with the whole of the angel gang – the scoobies and the slayers still at the hotel – standing around the room talk about the case they had just closed. She catches the end of what Angel is saying

"No, sooner or later they'll tip their hand, and we'll find out why they really brought us here." he said as he picked yp the package from his desk "Meanwhile, we do the work...our way, one thing at a time." As he rips the evnvolope open an the very amulet he gave to Buffy falls onto the floor "We deal...with whatever comes next."

Immediately, the amulet activates. A black whirlwind erupts from it, causing papers on Angel's desk to stir. The ashen whirlwind starts to glow with flecks of orange as something begins to materialize inside it. A man's skeletal form shows, then it gradually fills out until it's complete. The wind fades and Spike is standing there, screaming and grunting, in the middle of the office, right where the amulet fell.

"Aah!" Spike yells as he doubles over in pain, panting and glaring ferociosly

"Spike?" Wesley asks softly

"Spike." Angel grinds out between his teeth

Tears start to form in Buffy's eyes as she stares at the face of the man she thought she would never see again

"Spike?"


End file.
